Happy Birthday, Jay!
by sorinafanpage
Summary: Yoojung surprises Jay with a present for his birthday. Little does she know that Jay also has a little surprise of his own for her. A 1 Million Dance Studio fanfic: Yoojung Lee x Jay Kim


YOOJUNG'S POV

I walk to the classroom at the end of the hall, heart beating fast. Through the glass doors, I can see Jay inside, teaching his new "Simple Things" choreography to his students.

Jay is easily recognizable; his unbelievably long, wiry body and jet-black hair are particularly eye-catching. I smile to myself as I walk. _And his cheekbones, of course._ Which was partly the reason why girls went crazy for him.

I watch him as he dismisses his class, leaning casually against the glass door.

"Jay! Happy birthday oppa!" His students (mainly girls, to my dismay) swarm him after class, handing him gifts for his birthday. I notice a girl handing him an Adidas bag, asking him to open it. He does, and lo and behold, it's the pair of shoes that he's always been talking about. His lips curl into a smile as he thanks her, his sharp facial features softening for a moment. Every time he does that, I feel as if the world stops spinning for a second. Either that or my brain stops working.

I gulp nervously, fingers tightening around the bag I have in my hands. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all._

"Bye oppa! See you next week!" His students cheerfully stream out of the room.

I take a peek inside. Jay hasn't noticed me yet. He's dressed in black and white today – a long, white flowy shirt and black track pants. I always love it when he wears this white shirt – I can admire his wiry, muscular physique. He checks his phone, humming gently to a song.

I slowly tiptoe from behind, ready to surprise him by grabbing his shoulders from behind. I can't help but grin as I creep up on him from behind. _He's so not going to expect th –_

"Agh!" Just as I am inches away from him, Jay spins around, and I am, as expected, a total trainwreck. I grab him as he turns to face me, hands clutching his shoulders as I lose my balance and crash against his body (which is rock solid). _YOOJUNG LEE!_ My inner me shrieks. _GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!_ My inner me is internally screaming and yelling and sobbing as I finally straighten myself out, only to realise that I'm locked in an awkward embrace with Jay.

 _Oh god._ I can feel my heart hammering hard against my chest, so painfully hard that it might burst out of my chest anytime soon. My cheeks – no, my entire face – is on fire. _Yoojung, you embarrassing child,_ my inner me mutters.

"Jay! Hi! Um – no – I mean, yes, hi – uh – oh my gosh, I'm really really sorry about this, I really didn't mean it!" I stutter helplessly, my heart still pounding in my ears. I realise that Jay hasn't pushed me away.

He continues to hold me, his long, sinewy arms wrapped around my waist. Jay cocks his head to one side, his dark, unreadable eyes regarding me quietly. His lips curl into a smirk. I think my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Yoojung ah," he chuckles softly as he releases me as he turns around to pack his bag. "I thought your class ended hours ago? Why are you still here?"

I'm quietly fume over how relaxed and unruffled he sounds. "It's your birthday today, Jay," I say, holding out the bag towards him. "Here, I got you something."

Jay raises an eyebrow as he turns back towards me, taking the bag. I bite my lip as he rummages through it.

His eyes widen as he pulls his present out of the bag. "Yoojung! Of all things… A pink sweater?!" he laughs out loud, and I can't help but laugh too.

"Yes, but look, I found it in the men's section!" I protest. "And it would look really good on you, Jay. Trust me!"

"Do you observe me that often?"

I blush even more. "Yes – I mean, no – I mean, okay, maybe. Sometimes. But I wanted to get this for you because you wear black or white or blue or some other dark colour all the time!" I explain, pointing at his current outfit. "And… I'm really sorry I couldn't get you what you wanted."

"Hmm?" he murmurs questioningly, eyes still fixated on me.

"The shoes, I mean. You've always wanted that pair of Adidas shoes, right?"

He gazes at me quietly, then saunters towards me in his usual languid, graceful manner. I can hardly breathe as his long fingers reach out towards my face, gently tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yoojung," he whispers, his lips close to brushing against my skin. "I have everything I've ever wanted with me now." I close my eyes as I feel his fingers intertwine with mine, and I bask in the warmth of his body. Then, without warning, he lightly presses his lips against my cheeks. They are warm, and incredibly, unexpectedly, soft.

My cheeks are definitely on fire now. So are my lungs. And my heart. My entire being, to be exact. My inner Yoojung has fainted and gone to heaven, probably.

Jay slowly pulls away, and I can see his angular face soften into the most heartwarmingly happy smile ever. "Thanks for the present, Yoojung," he says softly. "Now we can have matching sweaters." His fingers smooth out my pastel pink sweater.

My mind is still in a convoluted whirl. "Only for you," I reply, beaming. "Shall we get Seil to help us take a photo? I saw him outside just now." Seil Sung is our resident photographer, director, videographer, dad, etc. We adore him.

Jay shrugs and smiles. "Anything you want."

When I come back into the room with Seil, Jay has already gotten changed into the hot pink sweater that I bought him. Seil, as if on cue, cracks up.

So we had the photo taken, and it's now Jay's phone's lockscreen. I smile every time I see it. I smile even more when he wears the sweater for his classes, and his students stare at him like he's a madman.

 _I wonder if he remembers when my birthday is?_


End file.
